


Custody

by PlutotheAlien



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Multi, Original Character(s), Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutotheAlien/pseuds/PlutotheAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June thought he was gone for good, that he'll never come back. She had erased all of her memories of him.<br/>But he came back.<br/>And he wants Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Transformers: Prime story! I am sorry if it is short. I just hope you appreciate it.

"You know, mom, it's not everyday you are home with me when I don't have to work." Jack realized as he bit into his meatloaf.

"I just wanna be with my son when he's not busy working or saving the world." June answered with a bright smile. She served herself more mashed potatoes and little green peas, happily eating dinner with her son. This was perfect, really. Nothing could break this moment of joy between mother and son.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and the duo looked up. Who could be ringing?

"Mind if I go open the door?" Agent Fowler asked as he came back from the bathroom. It was obvious to Jack that his mother and Fowler had some sort of attraction together. This was why he was with them, eating dinner. Jack got used to his frequent visits so he didn't mind anymore.

"Don't bother, I'll do it."

June stood up and walked to the front door, opening it. She froze.

////////////////////

_She had came back from work. It was very late and she wondered why Jack wasn't in bed yet; the little guy had school tomorrow. So, when June saw her boyfriend with his suitcases, she freaked._

_"John? What are you doing?"_

_"I have been offered a post in New York." He answered, never looking up._

_June placed her bag down on a chair and took off her jacket. Jack was watching from the kitchen, playing with his spaceship and making very faint noises. He ignored the conversation._

_"New York? This is a little bit sudden, honey. How much time do we have left—"_

_"I'm leaving, June."_

_The woman froze. Jack froze. The house became silent. John was... leaving? For how long? Many questions pushed inside the nurse's head at the same time._

_"When will you come back, then?" As she got no answer, June asked again. "When?"_

_"I'm leaving you, June. It's over."_

_The words hit her like a car hits a deer in the night. It hurt as they bounced inside her ears. Her boyfriend, father of their little Jackson, was leaving them? No... she was dreaming! It wasn't true, it wasn't possible!_

_"My plane leaves in three hours."_

_He had planned everything. His boss had announced him that he had transfered him to a higher post in New York, the city that never sleeps. So, secretly for the six months that followed, John made researches, found an apartment and bought his ticket. He was ready. All he had left to do was break up with his ancient life and start a new one._

_"Why?" It came out of June's mouth as a whisper._

_"I... don't like this life. It's a routine! It's like a rerun of the same episode of the same damn show! Wake up, eat breakfast, bring the kid to school, go to work, go take the kid back home after work... you always come back late. Even when you are home early you are too tired, too busy to do anything else! We used to have fun, to be diversified. Now..."_

_John put his jacket on. Had he taken all his things? Yes, he did. June sat on a chair in the kitchen, head low as she forgot that Jack was near. She watched as John opened the front door and left. They heard his car engine starting and then, nothing. He was gone. The... bastard!_

_A loud bang was heard from the wall next to her as Jack had thrown his spaceship on it, breaking the toy instantly. John had offered it to him for his sixth birthday._

_June took Jack's hand in hers. She wiped with a tissue the small tears on his cheek._

_"Let's go to bed, honey."_

_That night, while Jack was slept in her bed, June stayed up all night, cutting any and every memories they had of him. For the sake of her young boy, she was going to stay strong!_

//////////////////

"Hey, June. 'Been a while."

"What are you doing here?"

He had left ten years ago, without real warning, and suddenly came back?! Who did he think he was? John Merson was a monster, a sadist. He never tried to keep communication with her nor his son. June had forgotten him, Jack too.

"I got the status of director, here in Jasper. I... uh.. I moved to live in the house a few houses there." The man pointed the end of the street. He looked behind him, at the very expensive black car waiting in the street. He couldn't face June. with what he was bringing back here. To tell the truth, he had been very reluctant about this post. He didn't want to face her or his son.

June watched him with disgust, forgetting Agent Fowler in the kitchen as the Afro-American was serving himself more meatloaf. It reminded him of the evenings he used to have with his wife and friends, eating good ol' creole food and chatting about everything.

"What do you need?" June asked, about to slam the door in his face.

"I... it..." John was trying very hard to explain the situation. He had a new life, a new family. How was he supposed to mix both ancient and new life together for a little while without creating a war?  
"  
John, I'm waiting."

"...I started again."

June had trouble understanding this sentence. He started again...?

"I have a wife, children."  
"  
Did you just come here to tell me that??! DID YOU TOOK THE TIME TO COME HERE TO TELL ME THAT???!"

"No. The reason I'm here is because they wanted to meet you."

June crossed her arms.

"Who?"

The black-haired man looked at his car parked near the garage. June saw a feminine form in the passenger seat, holding a small tablet in her hands.

"They wanted to take this time to meet you."

"And you agreed?"

"Well, I was going to deal with this one day or another. I didn't have much of a choice."

"Why now?"

John put hs hands in his pockets, sighing.

"The movers aren't coming before tomorrow afternoon so I was wondering if you could let us sleep here. I'm sorry for the short notice."

June thought about her options; slam the door and refusing, or be nice and use this opportunity to meet those who formed her ex-boyfriend's new life. She had always wondered what had become of him. Why not use this moment to her advantage? She could send Jack to bed early and Fowler could leave or stay, his choice.

She opened the door, silently accepting the proposition. She was going to face this everyday now that John was leaving here, in Jasper, Nevada. The city wasn't very big, but there was a lot of work and houses. She was pretty sure she wouldn't need to meet them often.

"Jack?"

"Yes, mom?"

June sighed, "Make the bed in the host bedroom."

Jack thought that Agent Fowler was going to sleep at his home. Not that he minded. The man was pretty cool when you knew him well. A little too close to his mother but June was happy, so it was great. She needed someone she could trust.

He never thought to see his father again. It was strange to be honest. Inside, he felt a mix of sadness, anger, rage and desperation. He didn't understood why he was desperate but he thought it was probably a misunderstanding of depression. His father was back. With what? Apologies, lies, secrets?

Jack finished placing the pillows that he promised he would burn once the virus was gone. He set a few towels on the bed and sighed, leaving the bedroom. He bumped into a young boy who had his grey eyes glued to the screen of a blue 3DS XL. He never excused himself as he entered the host bedroom, jumping on the bed. He took off his shoes with his feet and threw them away. Jack now knew what he looked like when he was coming back home, eyes on his cellphone and not looking around where he was going because he wasn't caring about anything but his phone.

He went back into the kitchen, looking for his mom. June was setting three plates and Fowler was placing the leftovvers of their dinner. His mother's face was empty. No expressions at all. She never cried when his father had left. She had been so strong.

"Jack, go help our guests with their luggage." June ordered.

"What are they doing here?" Jack asked.

"I gave you an order."

The teen went outside. June had been very... rude and cold. Expected due to the situation. So he helped silently. They will be gone tomorrow.

"I am sorry, June, but I have to leave. I really liked the dinner and I hope to get another one soon. Have a good evening."

"You too, Fowler."

The Afro-American left, ignoring John who was working on a tablet while walking to the host bedroom. They had finished eating and until it was time to go to bed, they had free time. "They" being his wife and his two children, the youngest being a newborn. His wife had turned off her own tablet to pay attention to the nurse busy washing the dishes in the kitchen. John preferred staying where he was now, keeping an eye on the many files he had on his tablet. He would let his lovely wife take care of the matter, then get lectured once they were in their new home.

 

"So, June, how long have you been a nurse?"

Elizabeth Grey waited patiently for an answer while feeding her newborn daughter aged of one month. When she was home she usually breastfed her baby. Now wasn't the good moment for that. She wasn't home; she was in the home of her husband's ex.

"It's been a few years. And you, what do you do for a living?"

"I am a designer. House designer."

June nodded and served the tea mug to the English woman sitting at the table. She was truly beautiful with her long blonde hair, angelic grey eyes, red painted lips and that nice innocent smile of hers. Adding her deep accent giving her a charming personnality, her model like body, the nurse almost felt jealous. Elizabeth was tall too.

"How did you meet John?"

"I was visiting his company in New York on contract and he was one of the judges for a vote. I had to observe the many rooms of the building and give them a new decorating."

"Entirely?"

"Those chosen by the bosses."

June nodded. "I guess you fell in love with him on the spot."

Elizabeth gave a small smile and she laughed a little.

"Not at all. I had found him arrogant and selfish, with all of his little comments on everything."

"What happened then?"

"Well, I got to know him. He's still arrogant and selfish but I do love him."

June smiled a little and nodded. It was true John was selfish and arrogant. He appeared at this moment with a strange face, full of determination.

"June, I have something to ask." He said.

Elizabeth kept silent as the nurse nodded, listening.

"I would like to have a shared custody of Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be updated a while ago. Sorry, I'm lazy.

"Please, tell me this is a joke!" Elizabeth barked. She scared her baby, who started crying.

June glared at the man with as much hate as the English woman. Elizabeth went to put Annabelle to bed and came back, arms crossed.

"Why, tell me, do you wish to have a shared custody of Jack.... after ten years passed?" June asked.

"He's my son too."

"You left them!" Elizabeth cried. 

She knew enough of the story to understand that John was a real bastard at this very moment. Yes, she had never really liked the idea of her husband leaving his ex-family behind without staying in contact with them, that was cold. Now, that was ridiculous! Was he drunk? Had he been reading an article on the internet again? (Like that time when he decided to be healthy and cancelled the reservation at the restaurant and tried to cook a recipe he found on the internet. It was such a failure that they ended up commanding pizza.)

"I feel bad, okay! I feel guilty! I should have left a way to keep contact with you! I just think Jack needs a father.."

Suddenly, a gasp was heard coming from the guest room. John's son had been eavesdropping. He was holding his little sister a little bit clumsily, which made his mother gasp in surprise and fear.... (yeah mostly fear because he almost made her fall) and grab the baby right away.

"I am going to have a big brother! This is awesome! Annabelle, you are going to have two big brothers to protect you!"

Jack, who had been in his bedroom on his computer, facepalmed and sighed, groaning before returning and closing the door. Elizabeth pushed Martin inside the host bedroom and placed the baby back in the crib. Before closing the door, she glared John one last time, declaring "You're an asshole."

June was wondering if she should refuse or agree. It looked like the children (Martin and his imagination) were with the idea. But, was John really going to take responsability? It looked too great to be possible.

"I need time to think. Anyway, I have to go to bed, I have work tomorrow morning."

John was alone for a moment before deciding to go to sleep too.

////////////////////

June woke up and started her morning routine. She changed clothes, showered, brushed her teeth. She prepared coffee and ate a piece of toast. Then, she checked if she had all of her things before heading towards her car. She climbed in and left for the hospital....

Oh, she forgot the unwanted guests currently sleeping in the guest room (room she was planning to bleach or burn, depending on how much time she had before her shifts.). She sighed and called Jack. She felt bad calling her son when he had school but she had no choice.... wait, Jack had no school. Holiday. 

She still called him because she knew he would probably go hang out with the Autobots. 

"Mom? It's five in the morning!" Jack exclaimed. Not too loud to not wake up the guests in the room (room he wanted to condenm or just lock and then throw the key in the shadowzone, depending on his mood.)

"I know. Honey, stay home until our guests leave or I come home. I don't want them wandering around the house."

"Okay..." Her son replied sleepily.

When June hung up, he fell asleep, forgetting to close his phone. The battery was going to lose energy... well, damn it!

 

Jack woke up again. This time, he stayed up. He left his room and headed to the kitchen, where Elizabeth was cooking breakfast, his step-brother was playing a game on his Ipad and Annabelle was just being a baby. 

"Martin." Elizabeth said softly.

"Mmh?"

"Put the Ipad away and eat."

"M'kay..."

"Now."

"Wait, just gotta—"

"I said NOW."

Martin stood up and went to the guest room, where his father was packing their things up. Then, he returned to the dining table and slowly ate his bacon, because he didn't liked eggs. Of course, his mother was telling him to eat his eggs. He didn't wanted to.

"So, Jack, tell me more about you."

"Like what?" Jack asked, not caring who had fried his bacon.

"Do you have a job, do you have a girlfriend, what do you do in your freetime? Those kind of things. You are family somehow."

"I have a job at K-O Burger, no girlfriend and I hang out with friends when I have freetime."

"That's great. You are responsible, I like it."

Martin was holding his father's laptop now as he was drinking his milk. Hr sighed and groaned, annoyed.

"Mom, someone erased it again!"

"What?"

"The car! You know, the car I had showed you that had no driver?"

Jack spilled his glass of orange juice. He coughed as Elizabeth patted his back. 

"Surprised too? Well, these are quite funny things." She said softly.

"It's true! I have a ton of those pictures. I even have one with two robots! One has the paint of the Phantom car!"

"Enough, Martin. Call your father."

"I even have the footage when the Phantom car, an unknown motocycle went to New York and entered the subways by construction. Then, they left through a green portal!"

Jack couldn't believe this! Martin was showing him a ton of pictures and the video where Bumblebee, Arcee, Miko and him were going through the groundbridge. It was unbelievable to be honest. The chances were so low and yet, his step-brother had fell on it! He was so lucky no one would really believe him.

////////////

It was early in the afternoon when they finally left. June had been there. She had agreed to the custody... wait, no, Jack did! Why? Why was her son betraying her like this?

"Martin. He has some photos and footage of the Autobots." Jack told her.

"You are certain?"

"I spilled my drink on the floor and he showed me! It wouldn't have been important but... they're in Jasper."

"Great. I have to go back at work. You, go tell Optimus and the others. They should know about this."

Jack hadn't told his mother to not scare her, but Elizabeth had a small resemblance with someone... Silas.

///////////

When Jack entered the base riding on Arcee, Miko had been the first one to greet him. She was shooting questions from everywhere, curious as to why he hadn't been there this morning. No school meant chilling with the Autobots and fighting evil!!

"I was watching my step-family. Agent Fowler didn't told you, guys?" Jack officially answered.

The Autobots had no clue of what was a step-family, so Miko sighed, explaining.

"It's when your parents divorce or break up. Then, one of the two find someone else to love and they marry. Then, they make babies. It's a step-family."

"If Jack has a brother, it's not his biological brother because he doesn't have the same exact parents." Rafael added.

The Autobots "oooohhhh" in comprehension... well, Bulkhead faked it because he didn't understood completely and Bumblebee beeped it. 

"Yeah, my father came back in Jasper with his new family. They are moving here because of a promotion of some sort. My step-brother, Martin, is a little bit fan of you guys. He has photos and a video when we were in New York."

"Yeah. Since they are in Jasper and they are your family... somehow... we should be more cautious." Arcee said.

"And... Elizabeth, my step-mother... she really looks like Silas."

The Autobots, even Ratchet who had been half-listening, froze. The doctor made his wrench fall on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked! Stay tuned for the next chapter of Custody!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it continues!

The rest of the day with the Autobots had went smoothly, except when Ratchet went completely crazy after Bulkhead broke another of his tool. For the rest, it had been pleasant. No Decepticon attack or anything strange; the kind of day they enjoyed with their friends. Miko and Bulkhead had planned the next Monster Truck they wished to go see, Rafafel had showed Bumblebee his favorite videos and Jack had actually forgotten his step-family. Jack unlocked the front door, saying farewell to Arcee at the same time. She drove off, activating her hologram...

He stepped into the living room and threw his helmet on the couch. He was bored. Yes, he could maybe go see who posted what on his social page (the poor guy was still traumatized after discovering M.E.C.H found his mother because of it) or see how many times Miko sent him a message on his phone while riding back home. He could also watch a movie or play a video game. Or he could do his homeworks... Yeah, he definitely should do his homeworks. His mind was full though, and he couldn't get himself to do neither of them.

His step-family was taking so much place in his poor, tired mind. First thing, his step-brother, Martin, was a big fan of the Autobots. It wasn't helping anything at all with all the pictures and the video he had on his laptop. Secondly, his step-mother had a striking resemblance with Silas, without the nose and the brow. To see it, you really had to stare at her face and you'd notice a strange pattern that M.E.C.H's leader had.

The door bell rang and Jack jumped, going to answer it but stopping. Agent Fowler wouldn't come here, his mother was working and he was certain Miko had better (and more annoying ways) to bother him for anything. Could it be his step-family? Ah! that would be funny. The mystery person who knocked was actually his father, wearing a tuxedo.

"You aren't ready yet?" He asked.

"Ready for what?"

"Tonight is a special night at my work as we are celebrating my promotion and I am supposed to come and get you." John smirked, laughing. "Ah! She didn't tell you!"

"If you're talking about my mom, you-"

"Working and working and working and working again. This is the main reason why I left."

Jack backed away and was about to close the door when John put his foot between. It startled the teen, who swallowed with difficulty his saliva. His father was so intimidating with that smirk of his. Jack wouldn't admit to a living soul, but he had to admit, he was right.

"How can you mention this so casually?!" Jack asked, clenching his hands so hard they became white..

"Come on, don't tell me you haven't noticed this either!"

"Those are not important details for me-"

"Are they?"

Defeated, Jack opened the door fully at the very same moment June parked. She came in and gasped, throwing her purse on the couch and taking off her jacket.

"Oh, Jack, I forgot! I was supposed to tell you we had a dinner tonight." She admitted, not looking at John but walking towards the bedrooms. She took out a shirt for herself and then, showed what Jack would wear for the occasion.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I am not blaming you." John said in the limo. "I bet it's not even the first time you forget these small details."

"Shut up, John." Elizabeth ordered. The English woman seemed to be very frustrated, but wouldn't tell why exactly. Martin stayed silent, as well as Annabelle, who hadn't whimpered for attention once.

"Come on, she forgot!"

"We all forget things once in a while."

"You told her this afternoon. June confirmed and forgot. You told her today!!!!"

"Why is this such a problem all of a sudden?"

John stayed quiet and instead looked out by the window. Jasper was a small city and yet, there was so many things that made him think about New York. Though his new work place was smaller compared to his ancient one, he had to admit that he was surprised.

"I just hope June will be there to take tea with you..." He spat at his wife.

"I wouldn't like to bother a responsible and wise woman... because of a little monkey with a big ego."

"You married that little monkey and his ego problem."

"Why am I starting to regret this choice? I could return in England, and resume my research about Leland."

"Ah, he let go of you." John stirred and tickled his daughter. She did not flinch, which made John feel weird.

"I have no idea where my brother is since he got fired from the U.S army! Knowing... would help me sleep."

Jack and June looked at each other incredulously, surprised to hear such words out of the red painted lips of the English woman. So, was she really related to Silas? Or was it a coincidence. No, no chance it could be a coincidence, they looked alike.

"The Phantom car!!!" Martin exclaimed while looking out by the window. His game made a funny sound to alert him he lost.

"No, it wasn't." John said like a robot, as if he had heard this sentence again and again.

"This car does not exist, Martin."

"I just saw it."

Jack looked outside and saw Rafael in the car, talking, probably with Bee. He and his mother exchanged a look and Jack took out his phone. "Miko?" A few seconds later, he got a reply.

_"'Sup?"_

_"Call Raf and tell him to take another route away from a black limo."_

_"y"_

Seeing as Martin was more and more excited, Jack forgot his personal rule of always well write his texts. He couldn't let Martin see Raf or then, the Autobots' secret would be blown.

_"BCUZ MY STEP-BRO CAN C IT!"_

_"LOL the writin'. I'll call him."_

A few minutes later, the Phantom car changed street.

_"Thanks."_

_"UR Welcome."_

Jack put his phone away as they approached the building, ignoring the look his father gave him.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Ah, you must be Martin!"

"How cute you are!"

"Look at this little girl, though. My, my, she's gorgeous."

June remained seated and spoke with one of her ex's coworker, Mr. Triniston. Apparently, John had made very good work and this promotion was meant as a reward. Lucky him...

"June, you do not seem to enjoy this." Elizabeth said, holding an awake but silent baby.

"These... kind of parties are not my thing."

"I understand. Annabelle is growing very annoyed and I don't wish her to start crying."

As the two women were heading to the bathrooms, June noticed how the baby was often silent, crying only when she was bothered.

"It's special for a baby."

"I know. She is healthy, though, just silent. We all are in my family... June, please, you have to accept having tea with me; I wish to know you, as we share a common... person, somehow."

June ignored the fact that Elizabeth often talked with many words and accepted. They both had a lot to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked. Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNNND WE CONTINUE!!!

June stared at the English woman in front of her, promising she would come in the afternoon just like she promised.

"I hate these kind of parties." Elizabeth admitted, changing her daughter's diapers.

"Why?" June asked as she washed her hands.

"Well, mostly they happen at night and I have no choice but to bring the children because it is hard to find babysitters that wouldn't mind working very late. Secondly, they are such a bother and they are lacking a certain... taste."

The English woman put back what she had used to take care of Annabelle, who was awake but showing no proof she was alive except from observing the bathroom and June. She would coo randomly whenever the attention was away from her. June found the baby very amusing and practically missed having one herself. She loved Jack and was always so proud of him but seeing a woman with a baby was bringing back memories.

"You are very young. I just noticed that."

"Oh? Yes. We are nine years apart. I know, it is... disturbing."

"I guess love has no age."

"Tolerance either." June smiled but frowned when the door opened, showing John.

"Lizzie, the party is--whoops."

"I am going home, Johnathan."

John seemed taken aback by the rudeness in his wife's voice and the fact she used the name nobody never really used.

"Why?"

"It is getting late. You know how much I hate seeing Martin awake so long. It is past midnight!"

"Jack should go to. He has work tomorrow morning." June added, not sure if her ex would take this as a good reason to call a taxi. Nonetheless, John took out his phone, called a cab and handed a fifty at Elizabeth.

"Will you keep the bed warm for me?" He asked while tickling his daughter. She did not flinch.

"I can keep the couch warm for you." She spat, leaving.

A few minutes later, June, Elizabeth and the kids were in a taxi heading to their homes. The travel was silent, broken only by Annabelle's whimpers. Martin was sleeping, drooling on his little tuxedo and his DSi was about to fall on the taxi's floor. Elizabeth grabbed it and put it in her bag.

"Tell me, Elizabeth." June started. "How did you know about Jack and I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when John knocked at my door, he said you wanted to meet us."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "I didn't even know you existed."

June froze slightly. Why did John lie about them wanting to meet? Was it to make the return less dramatic? Was it to make sure she wouldn't mind letting them come in?

"You... you didn't know that... he already had a son?"

"I knew he had a girlfriend before me... but I had no clue about Jackson."

"Well, you didn't look very surprised."

"I learnt to deal with emotions. My brother and I went to very strict schools back in England."

The taxi stopped at June's house. Jack exited the yellow car and waved goodbye as Elizabeth promised to pay for the ride.

 /////////////////////////////

"Smells like English Breakfast Tea." John said. His hand tried to approach a tea scones, but Elizabeth slapped it away.

"You do have work to do." She said.

Martin looked up slowly at his father, expecting him to give him his phone. He was disappointed when John kept it in his pocket but got over it to go play with his mother's Ipad. Meanwhile, Elizabeth put Annabelle to bed after giving her her milk.

"Leave, John."

"Yes, Ma'am."

A few minutes later, June knocked at the door and Elizabeth went to open it. June was surprised at the beauty of the younger woman. She was wearing a black and very long dress, along with high heeled shoes. Her hair was in a bun.

"You are dressed very... uh..."

"I had a reunion before preparing tea. Pardon me for looking.. chic."

June smiled, entering the house. The family had moved here for only two days, and yet the house was fully decorated. The nurse thought maybe the living room had been prepared for this occasion. Maybe the kitchen was in mess, the bedrooms were in a mess and the toilet had no water.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." Elizabeth said.

"Thank you. I know you haven't been here long enough to have a clear opinion, but how is Jasper."

The English woman handed June her cup of tea and a scone, while putting sugar and cream in her own cup. The young mother smiled.

"The heat is... near unbearable and I hate air conditioner." Elizabeth sighed. "But it is quiet and a lot cleaner than New York. The houses are adorable, honestly. I like the schools, though college is very far from home. Luckily, Martin is not even in high school yet."

"Oh, Jack is going to college in two years, I think. I am proud."

"So am I! You raised an extraordinary boy!"

June blushed at the compliment. Elizabeth was about to say something when a wail emerged from a bedroom. Sighing, the woman stood up and apologized, heading to the bedroom and coming back with a baby. Elizabeth gently shushed the baby while bringing her to a small box full of baby toys.

"It'll keep her occupied."

"How is Martin?" June asked.

"Martin is bright, though superstitious." Elizabeth stayed quiet, before looking up. "How did you meet Johnathan?"

"I wouldn't say 'high school crush', though it's pretty close. When we entered college, we started dating. Between school work and studies, we would go at many parties we could." June sipped her tea a little. "I started working once I graduated. We went to look for a house, we found one. A year later, I discovered I was pregnant so John had to get a job while I was on maternity break. No more parties for either of us as John had to work and study, and I started working three months after Jack's birth. John graduated, got a new job and quit his other one. We lived decently. Then, when Jack was five, he left. I had no idea he had planned everything in advance. The day his plane was leaving I discovered it."

"Are you saying he planned his departure?"

June nodded. "How did you meet John?"

"I guess I wasn't detailed enough... I met the little monkey locked away in his office when I was in charge of upgrading the office tower he worked at back in New York. He was just like everyone else; working and ignoring anything I would say unless it involved moving their computers. I did admire the fact he was at least talkative and not scared to say what he thought."

"What made you fall in love with him?"

"Martin." Elizabeth said truthfully. "Yes, Martin was an accident and I blame myself entirely."

June coughed her surprise and looked at Elizabeth. So, Martin was not the result of their relationship? The relationship was the result?!

"The office had a party to celebrate their good work for the trimester. Drinks, drinks, drinks. I brought him back to my apartment. The rest is not hard to guess." Elizabeth chuckled. "I learnt I was pregnant three weeks later. I told him and... well..."

As if in cue, John left his office, walked to the kitchen, took a water bottle, returned to the living room and came to Annabelle's little toy crib, tickling the baby and hoping for a reaction. None.

"I think she hates me." John said.

"Or maybe she is not ticklish." Elizabeth said. John left, kissing his daughter on the brow. "And, he didn't leave me to deal with a baby alone."

June looked depressed. "So he stayed with you?"

"Yes. Though that now that I know he had a son way before he even knew me, it is kind of sick."

"Why would he want a shared custody? And why, now?"

"It is not because he is mean, or because he doesn't like you, June." Elizabeth paused to drink. "It is because he is from Mars."

June cracked a laugh at the statement.

"Or maybe he feels extremely guilty." The English woman added.

"Or maybe he thinks it'll make the whole 'live in the same city as your ex-girlfriend and her son with your new girlfriend and your two children' easier."

"That is an excellent theory."

The phone rang.

"John must have picked it up." Elizabeth exclaimed.

John returned to the living room, giving the phone to his girlfriend.

"Hello? Yes, it's me... what? No! Yes, uh... thank you for calling. Goodbye."

June stood up the moment Elizabeth hung up.

"What?"

"My brother is dead." Elizabeth said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!!!! XD
> 
> I hope you liked it! Like we say in French (Yes, my main language is French.):
> 
> Passez de Joyeuses Fêtes et une très bonne Année!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so good with long chapters if nobody noticed. I think I'm getting better but still...
> 
> Read on!

"Fowler, you don't understand!" June said for the tenth time in a row, this time to someone else than an Autobot.

They kept harassing her with questions and with their opinions, showing nothing but their extreme relief at the idea that Silas was nothing but a corpse. Though his body was not found yet, the knowledge that Leland was dead was just enough to allow a full night of sleep.

"She's going to ask questions, she's going to make researches! You can't just say 'This is classified!'"

"June, please. we are trying to find excuses!"

"Agent Fowler, you do realize she's returning in England for her brother's funeral? Elizabeth won't let that go!"

Agent Fowler held a hand to his brow, pinching his nose a few seconds later. He took a deep breath.

"I'll try to convince General Bryce to give at least a _little_ bit more of information for the family. No promises."

* * *

Elizabeth was throwing a couple of shirts in a suitcase when the door bell rang. She sighed in annoyance and walked quickly to it. Opening the wooden door, she saw June who was holding her bag. The nurse held a sympathetic face as she noted the taciturn face.

"I took my break early to come help you."

Emotionlessly, Elizabeth shrugged and let her in, returning to her bedroom and throwing a black dress, a black hat with a pair of black high heels in a new suitcase. She didn't care about folding them, lost in a different world.

"Do you need help? Like, folding the clothes?"

"I apologize for my attitude, but I am a bit in a hurry. But, you may fold them if you wish to."

June did just that, folding the clothes Elizabeth threw randomly. The English woman looked amazingly natural, wearing a shirt that obviously belonged to John. She wore a pair of blue shorts and she was barefooted. Her nails were free of color, as well of her face excepted for her lips, being a pale shade of pink. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"Have you been staying home?" June asked when she zipped the first suitcase.

"Yes. I had to buy the tickets, I had to find more information concerning my brother's death. There's the funerals to prepare too and the children..."

Elizabeth sat on the bed and June took this exact moment to observe the bedroom. Everything was neat and simple, yet held such a beauty. The bed's sheets were dark brown and pale beige, the two nightstands at each sides were neatly arranged and held only a lamp. The walls were white, the floor had a black carpet and the curtains around the windows were white transparent. Boxes with what looked to be paintings were lying near the modest commode.

It surely paid to be married to a house designer because this was amazing. June wondered what the rest of the house looked like.

"Can I help you with anything else?" She ended up asking as Elizabeth stood up.

"Oh... yes! Yes, you may."

The English woman never exactly said about what because she stood up.

June raised an eyebrow as she followed the woman through the house, observing the home a lot more better. She caught a glimpse of the bathroom and seeing the shower, she longed to visit it, as weird a sit sounded. They entered Martin's bedroom. The walls were deep blue and the floor held a round green and blue carpet. A single bed was in the middle of the room, the bedsheets being a race car. There was a white giant bear on the floor near a little beanbag. At the other side of the room, an average desk with cars and a bunch of school stuff was standing near with the chair pushed. Toys, clothes and other things were thrown everywhere.

Elizabeth had taken a suitcase and was filling it with clothes already, this time folding them quickly. She avoided stepping on a few toys.

"Will John be there with you?" June asked.

"Yes. John wants to accompany me to the funerals." 

June nodded. It felt so weird to speak with her ex-boyfriend's wife like they were old friends. It felt weirder to consider helping. It could be good to get herself on Elizabeth's good side. She held a grudge on John, not her.

Elizabeth ran to Annabelle's bedroom when she heard the cries of her child and June followed. This bedroom was pink and white, each wall holding distinct little decorations as well on the windows. The room had a white carpenting and a big pink carpet. The crib was far from the door and the window, closer to a little changing table. Baby toys were around a little corner of the bedroom and a rocking chair was near.

"You decorated?" June asked.

"Why yes." Elizabeth answered while changing her child. "I need to feed her so... can you leave for a few minutes? Feel free to visit the house."

June nodded and left, closing the door in the process. She went in the bathroom, observing the room she was starting to get jealous. The bathroom had been remodeled and held a glass shower and a bath on the other side of the room. Since there was no reason to see more, she decided to see the kitchen. The kitchen held cold colors yet felt so warm because of the tall window/door leading to the garden. There was a dishwasher and a tall fridge. The oven seemed to come from the same company. The table had four chairs around it and held a little flower pot.

June went to the living room and seemed to think that they were wealthier than they really seemed to be. The living room, now completely furnished, had a giant TV with an awesome set of audio system. Different game consoles and video games were neatly arranged near. The couch, armchair and love seat were leather and white, the coffee table was transparent and June started comparing her own house with this one. What had been John's promotion? What was his job in New York?

"June? I have a favor to ask you." Elizabeth left her daughter's bedroom.

"Of course... uh, anything."

"Can you... babysit my children while I am gone?"

"Of course!" The nurse said without thinking.

Elizabeth managed a small smile and then a chuckle before nodding. "Thank you! I will finish preparing their things!"

June smiled too, realizing she was in a deep mess. She gave her word to Elizabeth and couldn't back down from it. But how was she supposed to take care of a ten years old boy and a baby? She didn't even know how long their parents would be gone! And Jack? And Arcee? Martin couldn't see her or the Autobots' secret would be exposed!

But what about everybody else? Her job? Would her employer let her have days off?

June watched Elizabeth run back to her daughter's bedroom and sat down on the nearest chair. She checked her watch, noting how much time she had left. How would Agent Fowler take it?

"I have to get back to work! Can I come back later?" She shouted.

"Of course! Thank you again!"

* * *

Wow, time had skipped quickly...

John was leaning against a wall of the living room of the house he used to live in. Nothing had changed much. The same brown couch, the same coffee table, the same walls. The curtains were darker than he remembered, though. The TV was new and there was two game consoles.

"Okay, so you have baby formula and five baby bottles. You have diapers, baby wipes and soap. Here's my emergency phone number and where we are going. Be patient, Annabelle will cry for a while." Elizabeth was explaining a few things at June.

June was noting everything in her agenda. So, Martin was going to start school tomorrow and she was going to be the one to bring him there. Annabelle would be easily bothered but it was natural.

"Martin, be nice. I'll see you in 15 days." Elizabeth said.

She hugged her son, kissed her baby on the brow and left. John kneeled down and asked for a high five his son delivered with a slight grunt. He tickled his baby and left with Elizabeth to the airport.

Jack looked up from his phone at his step-siblings. Martin was observing the game consoles and the video games in silence while June was bringing the baby to sleep in her bedroom. The nurse returned, noted the heavy silence, and said:

"So, who wants to play a game?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, let's see what June can do! Will she manage to deal with these children?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. First of all, HEY Y'ALL I HAVE RETURNED!
> 
> Yep. I decided to continue this story when plot twists came into my head. I had a long break and lately I realized that writing, fanfics especially, calms me. My life has changed and I have become a busy person! And a very tired person and etc, etc. 
> 
> This chapter is like the beginning of the new story (makes no sense, I know. Give me five seconds). I don't want to rewrite the story altogether because it doesn't need to be rewritten completely. All I really need to do is edit a few things there and there. So in the next weeks a few things will change in the chapters that precede this one. Nothing big. Longer chapters, editing in the names, the characters, the plot. Subtle stuff most of the time. 
> 
> Without further ado, read on, friends! Read and enjoy the sixth chapter of Custody!
> 
> Warning: This chapter and (those following) has been written on my phone and may contain mistakes. The author apologizes in advance.

The idea got rejected faster than June had anticipated it. Naturally, Jack refused and did his homework. Martin looked uncomfortable and simply shook his head as he went back to watching TV. June decided she should go do something instead of staying there, watching her son and her husband's. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Oh, Agent Fowler. How are you?"

Jack eyed her for some time while she spoke. June didn't have that light tone of voice she used when talking to Fowler; she held a serious face he hadn't seen before. She was cold, faking her cheeful voice. He had thought these two were getting closer and he was often anticipating a kiss. It took time getting used to.

"They're in England. Funerals. They did give me a way to contact them."

Martin was starting to find the television boring and decided to wander around in the house, under Jack's critical eye. He went to the kitchen, opened the pantry, the fridge, the cupboards. Then he went to the bathroom and flushed toilet paper, watching it swirl into the sewers. He went to June's bedroom, looked at how clean it was, went to check on his baby sister who was sleeping in a crib. Jack followed him, pencil in hand, memorizing chemical equations at the same time.

"My dad's awesome." Martin suddenly said.

Jack rolled his eyes and scoffed. He bitterly laughed.

"He really is. What's so funny?"

The older boy sat down on his mom's bed and looked at Martin's baby sister. She was wrapped tightly in an atrocious pink blanket.

"Nothing."

Could Martin understand what his father had done? Could he understand the actions of the man he claimed to be awesome?

"Are you jealous?" Martin asked, smirking. "Hey, we can both share him!"

Martin had inherited John's cockiness. The way he was talking, nonchalantly swinging as if taken over by some illness, was exactly John's behaviour. Jack made fists with his hands. Something was boiling inside of him. Rage.

"We don't share people…" he stopped himself from insulting the child.

"Well my dad and your mom are going to share you. A week with us, a weekend with your mom."

What the hell, a weekend with his own mother? As if she was the issue in the situation! Jack didn't know the details of his shared custody at all. They were mystery. If he had a word to input, he would demand to spend as little time as he could with his father. You couldn't catch up 10 years of absence so easily.

"I won't be with you for a week."

"You bore me." Martin arrogantly left the bedroom to the living room. He prepared himself to play a video game while June ended her conversation with Agent Fowler. She smiled, seeing Martin calmly play a game. She expected to also find Jack. He wasn't there, however. How come?

"Jack?" She called in the air. "Jack!"

She found him in his bedroom, sitting on his bed. He was holding in his hand a picture. Even though it was incredibly old, it had been conserved perfectly with time. On it, a man and a woman smiling at each other while the man carried a young boy on his shoulders. The young boy was flying a spaceship in his tiny hands.

June had no idea Jack had kept this picture hidden in his room for all these years.

"I always hoped that he would come back, one day," Jack spoke softly. "But not like that…"

He remembered dreaming of seeing his father return in different ways. He remembered how crazy they were the younger he was, and how his attitude changed the older he got facing them.

"I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have wished it…" His voice was cracking under the weight of his own tears, which were falling at a quick pace more and more, until he couldn't see anything, until the world was a nasty blur. June cleared her throat. There was a ball stuck in it. Was it the weight of her own emotions?

"Wished it? What?"

Jack turned to look at her. It hurt. It hurt beyond words. She had never seen her young child so distraught, so sad. She couldn't even remember the last time she had seen him cry.

"I always wanted him to come back… every time I was home alone… every time you were at work… every time I was at school. All the time. All the fucking time."

Jack burst into tears and June closed his door. He had the pride of all 16 years old and she didn't want Martin to make fun of him. Sitting down next to him, she gave him a hug. She was fighting her own tears.

"Mom, I'm so sorry…"

"No, Jack… please…"

Someone knocked at the door and Jack quickly wiped his eyes. June opened it. Martin was standing there.

"Miss, I'm hungry."

"Oh. I can make food, don't worry."

Satisfied, John's brat made his way back to the living room and resumed playing his game while waiting. June wasn't sure what to cook with what little grocery she had. Would Martin appreciate something quick and cheap? Experience had taught her that children didn't like things that took time to make or that was just plain disgusting in their mind. She remembered Jack and his love of macaroni and cheese. He'd beg her for some. He would pour ketchup on it and mix it in a way that was truly unhealthy, but the smile he wore when he would eat it was enough to make her forgive him.

"Miss June, what are you making?" Martin asked. Officially hungry and bored, the child observed the woman with fascination. She wasn't cooking, she was just holding a box of macaroni and cheese and staring at it.

"Oh um... anything you'd like?"

"Everything except that." Martin grimaced in disgust. "There is absolutely nothing more repulsive."

"Is there, now?" June asked him amused.

"Brussels sprouts are tastier." Martin sat at the table.

June frowned but took this opportunity to make conversation with the young boy.

Meanwhile, Jack had regained his senses and stopped crying. Why had he cried? Over what? Why did he cry when he once didn't care? He entered the kitchen to a conversation between his mother and his step-brother, where he was explaining how much he liked mixing ketchup and Brussels sprouts together. He claimed the sweet tomato substance cancelled the taste of the vegetables.

June heard Annabelle cry and gave Jack the phone, ordering him to order a pizza according to what she had written down in a notebook. Jack did so, quietly. June entered the baby's room and picked her up. She was crying, fidgeting in her little onesies. Warming up a bottle for her, the nurse observed the child. Like Martin she had their mother's delicate features, but the eyes held something much different. They were curious, they were surprised, they were flamboyant. Just like John's…

_June woke up from a surprising eight hours of sleep. She didn't think it was possible, not with a two months old baby boy who needed something all the time. She turned around and saw, not only an empty spot on her bed, but an absent baby._

_Panic made its way to June's head. She trusted John with all of her heart but the fear that he might have done something to her son was sinking and making a hole in her head. She entered the living room and almost fell on the floor. She was beyond relieved. More importantly, she was touched._

_John was sitting in the dark on the couch, and was holding Jackson using both his hands. The boy was kicking his legs and feet and looking all around the room, hands in tiny fists. He was gurgling and cooing._

_It seemed like June had interrupted a precious moment between father and son._

_"And I'll never let you go. I'll never abandon you, even when you abandon me. Because I love you, and I love your mom."_

_Jack had stared intensely at his father the whole time he spoke, quiet, as if listening. It was then June saw how much they looked alike, but also, how much their eyes both shone in the darkness of the room. It was a sight she wasn't planning to forget, not any time soon._

June sniffled and wiped her tears as she finished changing the baby's diaper. Swiftly, comfortable and feeling better, the infant had gone back to sleep and June set her down. She then went back to the kitchen and forced a smile on her pretty face.

"30 minutes or we get it for free." Jack said, mostly forcing himself to smile or be remotely happy. He felt like shit and had lost his appetite. He was exhausted.

"Martin, I'll set up the computer so you can talk to your parents." June said. The father of her child was a filthy liar.

"Thank you." He left to get the laptop his father provided. It was an old model he had kept because it was working well. Programmed for his son's use (and safety online), it was Martin's. The child was spoiled with games and electronic devices.

June set it up on the kitchen table once it was there and let Martin communicate with his parents.

\-------------

Checking to see if she was presentable, Elizabeth accepted the call she got. She forced herself to smile and cheered once her son appeared on screen, about to stuff himself with fries and pizza.

"What are you eating?"

"Pizza!"

"I gave miss June a list of lunches and dinners, why didn't she follow it?"

"I don't know. Want me to call her? She's doing laundry."

Elizabeth thought against that. It was Martin's first night, after all. It wasn't like June was careless, was she? Her children were safe… right?

"How's your sister?" She asked, getting worried sick. A two months old baby was incredibly fragile. Anything could hurt it. Was June able to tend after one? God, what was she doubting? June had been nothing but nice ever since they arrived. She would never hurt Martin or Annabelle.

"Good. She's sleeping. I can show you. She's in miss June's room."

"Did she eat?"

"I think."

Nothing was conclusive. John should've stayed behind and she should've gone to the funerals alone. She felt awful for not trusting June but how much could a woman be trusted with her ex's children?

Elizabeth didn't let worry be seen by her son and cleared her throat.

"Who's bringing you to school tomorrow?"

"Miss June."

"Okay. Make sure she follows the list of school lunches, okay? If she forgets, remind her and keep an eye on your sister."

Martin, fingers dirty from the salty fries and face covered in sauce, nodded. He then reached for a glass of juice.

"Is it your juice?" His mother asked.

"Yes. I poured it myself."

Elizabeth was so relieved she felt as though her bladder would empty. It was an absolutely disgusting thought.

"Make sure you follow your night routine. Brush your teeth and wash your face. No sugar after dinner. If you can't sleep, ask for a glass of warm milk and only one spoon of honey. Then you read a book and go to the bathroom so you don't wet the bed. No iPad."

From where he was lying down, John listened. He could feel worry in his lover's voice as she went from sophisticated young woman to mother android. He personally trusted June, and Jack. They both had a good reputation in the city (even though there were a few rumours from people about street racing). He looked at the ceiling, thinking about his car, as strange as it sounded. He was worried. Then he thought about his attorney and the negotiations for Jack's custody. No doubt June would go for an average weekend thing, but he personally wanted something else. Two weeks a month with him, two weeks with his mom. It was, in his opinion, fair.

"Okay mom. Mom…"

John smiled; whiny voice meant Martin wanted something or was about to complain.

"Jack doesn't like me."

Oh. That was unexpected.

"What? Well is he nice to you?" Elizabeth asked. Her heart skipped a beat. Jack could easily hurt Martin and get away with it when June was absent. Martin would never be able to defend himself!

"Yes. But he doesn't talk or play with me."

"Oh. Jack is a big boy. He doesn't have time to play. Did you try to ask him?"

"…no…"

Elizabeth saw June take Martin's pizza plate and hand him a piece of towel paper to clean himself.

"Ask him. But if he's busy or he says no, you'll have to play alone."

Martin nodded.

"Guess what day it is." Elizabeth smiled. She quickly changed subject, getting tired. She wanted to make her son laugh so he could be docile come sleepy time.

"It's Thursday."

"Nope. Here it's Friday."

"Why? Does it mean you'll be home Sunday?"

Not wanting to indulge herself in explaining timezones, Elizabeth gave him a quick recap of the plan and bid him goodnight when her clock told that in three minutes it would be 4 in the morning. She turned off the laptop and laid down next to her boyfriend.

"Monkey." She said to him. John smiled and let her sleep.

\------------

June had just finished laundry and preparing Martin's clothes for his first day of school. She hadn't done that for Jack in years. She hadn't screamed at a child to take his bath either in years. Each phase a child would go through were, in a way, a complex system of pros and cons. It brought back good and bad memories, it made her feel terribly old too. And she wasn't so old. She wasn't even 40 yet! She had just brought a child to the world young.

She couldn't continue doing this. Acting all happy when all she wanted to do was cry or curl up into a small ball and die. It was exhausting. Seeing John was exhausting, hearing his voice, seeing him live. It was tiring for herself and Jack. Why did he move here? What was there for him, if there was anything? Jack was an excuse. She knew how he was. If he was passionate about being a father, Jack wouldn't be crying of exhaustion and bottled up feelings. He should skip school and work to rest and wrap his head around what was changing incredibly fast in his life! June was glad Arcee was there to support him.

Like a real nurse, June put a smile on her face and went to care for Martin. The boy was just finishing his bath and requesting a towel. He had insisted to do it alone but forgot to bring… everything he needed. So he would scream for soap, shampoo and everything every ten minutes.

June let him dress once he was dry and went to prepare his sweetened milk like requested. Martin requested things like a prince, it was annoying. He'd rudely scream for what he wanted. June didn't know the extent of her authority on him. He was a cute boy but also such a demon.

The evening was hard and tiring. Martin couldn't sleep without holding an electronic device and it had taken June to cut the power to make him go to sleep. Then Annabelle, who had been an angel from the beginning, showed her claws until 10 pm. She cried, she fussed, she aggressively kicked like crazy. The child was unhappy until she was fed (or entertained) and went back to sleep.

June thought she was going crazy by the time she hit her pillow. She cried herself to sleep in the silence of her house.

\------------

Agent Fowler arrived at the funerals in England with bags under his eyes. He was too old to take a plane in a hurry and fly to the country where the sun never sleeps! Besides, it wasn't worth it at all. All he was supposed to do was clear the suspicions of the family and move on with his life. He could do it on the phone or another time. Damn, he was way too old.

He missed the beginning of the funerals. He only arrived when they were lowering the casket into the ground. Amongst the people crying the most, he saw an old woman and a younger one. Both dressed in black outfits, each supported by a man who wrapped an arm around them. He stayed quiet and away from everyone and followed them to the reception at the defunct's family house. It was a modest country home, with a big green yard. The inside of the house was a typical family home: pictures of graduation, baby pictures, diplomas, and birthday cards. Nicely decorated, ridiculously outdated paint everywhere, typical setup.

When the funerals ended he approached the family as they received condolences from other guests. Fowler felt incredibly inapropriate. He waited until he realized he was standing out as a stranger to speak.

"My name is Special Agent Fowler from the United States of America's government. I am here to clear some details about Colonel Bishop's death." He said.

The old woman went from sad to surprised to angered. She insulted him (and he didn't understand most of the insults) until June's ex boyfriend intervened. That was when they sat down in a private room to discuss. Fowler opened his file with all the documents he could submit to the family.

"I understand that Colonel Bishop was your son, miss…"

"Bishop. Lelah Bishop." The old woman shakily said. She sniffled and tried to look either prideful or not affected by Fowler anymore.

"He was also part of our army and we sincerely thank him for his years of services. His death was the result of his choices."

Fowler showed them the file. Everything about Leland that could be told was there. Fowler began the story he had practiced.

"Leland was unfortunately fired when he built a satellite called Damocles. It was a genius of engineering, but a truly mortal instrument that could fire at a target from anywhere in space. After that, Leland was not seen or heard from in three years. He reappeared as the head chief of a terrorist group called MECH. They caused severe damage trying to steal groundbreaking technology to pursue their projects."

"What projects?"

Fowler had never taken time to really look at John's new girlfriend. She was a pretty woman, not too tall and not too small. She was like a model, had long blonde hair and an exceptional sense of style. And for a woman who had given birth recently, she was strangely thin.

If that was John's type of woman, Fowler hoped she had content in what she usually said and not some airhead.

"We are still trying to determine them, miss." Fowler lied. However, a part of him wondered if making robotic armour suits was MECH's only project Team Prime had stopped. "We know that it involved war weaponry."

Elizabeth went quiet.

"It was in a final confrontation with our special team that we managed to stop MECH. During it Colonel Bishop was…" how could he put it? "Crushed by an unfinished prototype of some kind in the military base he was using as hideout. We haven't found his body, though we fear there might not be anything to find…"

"Who took his body? Surely if it was crushed it couldn't have moved anywhere!"

"Lizzie, please—"

"Don't 'Lizzie please' me, John!" Her outburst caught everyone offguard and made her mother cry. "Someone must have taken his body! For all we know, he might be alive!"

"Miss… um…"

"Elizabeth Lawrence."

"Well miss Lawrence, the size of the prototype and its probable weight would have been too much for the human body. He would have died upon impact. Even if he would have made it out, he would be a vegetable as we speak…"

Clearly, Elizabeth was unsatisfied. But under the situation and the weight of the facts, as well as medical observations written by doctors, she let it go and decided to act as though she let them sink in. She held John's hand tightly until her skin went paler. Small tears were streaming down her cheeks, which John quickly wiped away.

Fowler handed them the files and bid them goodbye after giving them condolences and thanking them for Leland's work in the army again. He could hear the cries of the women inside the room and, in a way, it broke his heart. Leland had been someone's son, someone's brother. He had fought for his country and his freedom. It was always painful to tell a mother her child had died. Fowler liked to think he  
had done it enough.

\----------

John packed for his girl their clothes while she slept in their bed. She would never drop anything until she saw Leland's body. He had personally met the colonel only a few times, when Elizabeth first presented him as her boyfriend to her family. While her father had shown disdain, Leland had stayed very neutral. He had been polite, he had been respectful. John couldn't believe he turned out to be some kind of terrorist.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly picked it up. He went to the balcony of the room to speak with the caller.

"Hey! The garage isn't too cold, is it?" He asked as he begun the conversation.

"No. There has been worse places for me to be in."

Smiling, John looked at the grey sky of London and thought about Elizabeth.

"We should be home this Monday morning. I'll take you out for a ride, okay? Jasper may sound boring but it's the price to pay for calm and good company."

On the other side of the phone, the voice almost seemed please.

"Glad to know I am such good company to you, Smith."

"Of course you are. You've been for years."

There was a slight pause until a reply.

"When are you going to tell Elizabeth about me?"

John choked on his surprise. They had that conversation before. Why bring it up again?

"I can't. Not yet."

"After all these years? After all the 'close calls'?"

"She's too shaken. Telling her would break her. I can't do that. You'll have to stay a secret for now. Besides, we can't forgot about our goal, our objective."

John sighed. It hurt him to hide to his lover such a big secret. But it was all he could do. He couldn't risk telling her. It was too much.

"Gotta go. See you Monday for that ride. Take care."

"Be safe, Smith."

John hung up and went back inside the room. He kissed his girlfriend on the forehead and went back to packing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked and stay tuned for the next chapter of Custody!
> 
> Pluto.


End file.
